russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Christmas Station ID 2014 - Isang Bawat Christmas
October 23, 2014 Isang Bawat Christmas (IBC) The new treat of christmas carol, IBC-13 joins the the two largest networks ABS-CBN 2 and GMA-7 with their concept and execution of their Christmas station IDs. IBC-13's newest 2014 Christmas station ID as Isang Bawat Christmas gathers Philippine TV’s brightest stars to promote joy and unity this season has been released, on Thursday, October 24, after the telecast of Express Balita. Happiness, peace and prosperity to all, have a merry Christmas and a bountiful new year If GMA-7 has its Share the Love, Share the Joy and ABS-CBN as Thank You, Ang Mabait Ninyo as their Christmas ID theme this year, IBC-13 also releases its Christmas 2014 Station ID called Isang Bawat Christmas. It also highlights the bond that IBC have forged with its audience through the years. In a rare show of force, Philippine TV’s biggest and brightest stars—young diva Anja Aguilar, Drew Arellano, Nadine Lustre, Robi Domingo, the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha, Ramon Bautista, APO Hiking Society, Joey Marquez, the comedy leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes—lead IBC-13’s growing family to appear in its Christmas station ID, fostering joy and unity among Kapinoys across the country this season. Singing the Isang Bawat Christmas jingle is the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha and the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado, whose infectious cheerful the music video. Drew Arellano, Nadine Lustre, James Yap and LeBron James, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Robi Domingo, Anja Aguilar The Christmas station ID featured Anja bringing the Christmas spirit straight to the doorstep of a lonely child played by Kapinoy child star Bimby Aquino-Yap. From then on, a whole new perspective of bringing joy and sharing presents among Kainoys realizes what the essence of Christmas should really be to everyone. The characters of KapinoyLand such as IBC's leading mascot Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, Newspaperboy, Baby Kapinoy, Radiogirl and Ms. Lola Pinnoy, puppet characters RemoteBoy, Manok and PinoyFlag. Some child stars of TODAS Kids that include Mavy Legaspi, Abby Bautista, Gerald Pesigan, Cassy Legaspi, Harvey Bautista, Kendra Kramer, Thirdy Lacson, Mutya Orquia, Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico, Atasha Muhlach, Aldred Nasayao, Miel Cuneta, Andres Muhlach, Sofia Millares, Lance Lucido, Xyriel Manabat, Izzy Canillo, Louise Abuel, Gerald Pesigan, Miel Cuneta and Harvey Bautista along with the ultimate all-male gang group TODAS Boys composed by Keempee de Leon, Sam YG, Carlos Agassi, stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio and Bobby Yan of the boys night out gag show T.O.D.A.S. The host of Chinatown TV such as Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Morgan Say, Louella Ching and Joseph Tullao. Just like its rival TV networks, the said station ID gathered the brightest stars of the Kapinoy station from the child star Bimby Aquino-Yap to the freshest stars like Drew Arellano and Cristine Reyes. Adding glitz to the all-star season station ID is this generation’s up-and-coming stars, IBC-13’s young talents that will also include AJ Muhlach, Coleen Garcia, Nathan Lopez, Elisse Joson, Mario Maurer, Michelle Vito, Josh Padilla, Abigail Macapagal, Andre Paras, Kiko Estrada, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Yves Flores and Sue Ramirez with some of Kapinoy Talent Center (IBC-13’s talent management and development arm) artists led by Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce of the primetime feel-good fantasy drama series Janella: A Teen Princess. The men and women of IBC News and Current Affairs (IBC-13’s news organization under Media ng Bayan) bannered by Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Jay Sonza, Czarinah Lusuegro, Vincent Santos, Phoebe Javier, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Cathy Eigenmann, Randy David, Ben Tulfo and other IBC News personalities also grace the station ID to send the message of joy and unity across. The country's finest singers are the finalists of Born to be a Superstar such as Joshua Cadelina, Cayleen Villamor, Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernardo, Ronald Humarang, Arvin Ventanilla and Shanne Velasco. Local and international basketball superstars James Yap of PBA and Kobe Bryant of NBA, who recently signed up as basketball ambassadors of IBC Sports, join the station ID. Heralding the Christmas spirit are personalities who part of the Kapinoy Network's current roster of popular and top-rated entertainment programs are Joey & Teysi, CelebrityDATCom, Asian TV Awards-nominated TODAS and Born to be a Superstar, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Million Second Quiz, Dingdong n' Lani, APO Tanghali Na!, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Hey it's Fans Day!, Janella: A Teen Princess, Voltron Man, Hayate the Combat Butler, Kailangan Kita, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, and the superstars of IBC-13's upcoming shows including The Bachelor, Pirate Kidz: The Next Level and the newest romantic teen fantasy-drama series Princess Charm. Meanwhile, at the recently concluded Christmas party of the Kapinoy Network for the members of the newest entertainment press, IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi revealed the direction of IBC-13 in 2014 where big-budgeted reality programs are already being lined up, including the Philippine version of the reality dating show The Bachelor with Jake Cuenca; Pirate Kidz: The Next Level with the newest group of 5 kids composed by Kapinoy child wonders Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan and Gerald Pesigan with Liza Soberano; Hayate the Combat Butler topbilled by Shanne Velasco and Jerome Ponce; newest fantaserye Princess Charm starring Michelle Vito, Andre Paras and Kobe Paras. And to bring the Isang Bawat Christmas spirit closer to Kainoys, IBC-13 runs an on-air promo from Monday to Friday starting December 1. More than 70 winners will get to win P1,000 cash and P500 SM Malls present gift certificate. Every day, two lucky callers can get a chance to win by tuning in to IBC's three radio stations such as DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, 89 DMZ and Wave 915. The callers will be asked on how they can make this Christmas better than the previous ones—just like the message of IBC-13’s station ID jingle. The promo runs until December 23. Isang Bawat Christmas was written by Christian Martinez and Freddie Saturno, with music composed, arranged and produced by Freddie Saturno. It was performed by Anja Aguilar. 2014 IBC Christmas Station ID was created by IBC Creative Communication Management headed by Johnny Delos Santos. It is directed by Peewee Gonzales and reality-TV and indie film director Monti Parungao. The SID Creative and Production team members are Dang Baldonado, Sheryl Ramos, Raywin Tome; IBC Entertainment TV, News and Current Affairs Division, Regional Network Group, IBC International, Administrative Services and Human Resources Department, Property Management Group, and Safety and Security Division. Watch IBC-13 Christmas Station ID 2014 "Isang Bawat Christmas" below: 'Merry Kapasko' IBC-13 ran a series of short Christmas-themed vignettes in their commercial breaks to advertise their annual Christmas programming. Each of the shorts featured the characters from the network's IBC shows, often parodying classic Christmas works such as those produced by Rankin/Bass. Animation were made for station ID spots used on the channel, both in the Rankin/Bass stop-motion style delivering a Christmas gift. These particular animation pieces were also used in bumpers shown whenever the specials themselves went to commercials. Holiday Party A stop-motion specials, a snowwoman caricature of Rosie O'Donnel (voiced by herself). *Mr. Kapinoy *Baby Kapinoy *Ms. TV *Radiogirl *Newspaperboy *Ms. Lola Pinoy *RemoteBoy *Manok *PinoyFlag *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ How the You-Know-Who Stole You-Know-Kapinoys! Starring Liza Soberano, all the IBC-13 stars of characters in the city of Toonville like Paskohan a lot, with the major exception of Liza as the narration refers to her. The narrator reasons that her hatred for Christmas might be because her pigtails are tied too tight or because she her doll, but apparently the actual reason is because she believes she should have all the candy to herself. Grinchelica rides into Toonville on her Malibu Cynthia sleigh, pulled by her cat, and sneaks into the houses to candy goodies. Among them, candy figures of Ultralord, Robi Domingo's orange candy, singer Anja Aguilar's strawberry ice cream, Drew Arellano's chocolate cake, Janella Salvador's star pink candy, AJ Muhlach's superhero gummy bear, and Elmo Magalona's chocolate candy cane that came all the way. Just as Liza has finished her theft, the smallest Toonville citizen, James Yap of PBA, in on her and asks. Grinchelica returns to her mountain hideout with the given candy and parks her sleigh on the very top of the mountain. From her vantage point, she stops to think about how the other IBC stars are going to be disappointed when they wake up on Paskohan morning and find that there's no chocolate for them. But she ultimately decides that she really doesn't care about that, because as far as she's concerned, the candy's all hers. The Nutcracker Suite A short performance starring Kapinoy twins of tween stars Mavy and Cassy Legaspi As the Nutcracker Suite begins to play, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi appear onstage. Juan Carlos gives Juan Miguel a nut, and he presents him with a cracker. "SWEET!" they both yell, and then toss their given food into their mouths. They then proceed to dance around the stage, while making loud munching noises on their respective snacks to the tune of the music. Briefly appears to sing the last few bars of the music piece, and the pair then swallow their snacks. They take their bows as the offscreen audience throws roses at them. Ramon Bautista's Holiday Hits A Christmas album commercials, starring Sic O'Clock News anchor Ramon Bautista. An announcer tells us about Ramon's past successful albums, Born to Christmas and Pasko Na Sinta Ko, and that he has now released a new album of him singing holiday songs. We are shown samples of Bautista's interpretations of Jolly Holliday, Ganyan Pasko, Miss Kita Kong Christmas, and Pasko Na Sinta Ko. The announcer tells the viewers that, to order the advertised album, they must send Ramon. The 12 Days of Paskohan In this particular segment, an entire group of IBC-13 characters, all rendered in stop-motion ala Rankin/Bass style, sing to the tune of The Twelve Days of Christmas. The lyrics are as follows: *All: On the 13th Day of Paskohan, Kapinoy mag-watch TV *Thirteen bubbles blowing! *Twelve fantaserye! *Eleven kayo mas Santa *Ten thousand places ikaw ang Kapinoy *Nine dalawa bata. *Eight Barney toys *Watch out *Seven thousand pounds. *Six newspaper store. Ow! *Five incredibly expensive golden rings! *Four na masayahan. *Three Noche Buena! *Two turtles' mahal kita *Oh Santa *At ang Kapinoy sa araw ng pasko! *Mmmm, Kapinoy!